


亡命之徒

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121





	1. 你有没有想过自杀

开学的第三天，又有一个人从宿舍楼顶跳下去。岳明辉当时在年级团委帮导员做事，说白就是个跑腿的，之前那个男生跳楼的时候，他还负责和生活处对接，跟着装围栏的人上上下下跑，最后拍了一溜照片，整理成文档，写上导员的名字，交到年级里，算是一份殿后交差。这次跳的是女生，那一声尖叫之后，各种声音一瞬间炸开了，有学业压力，有感情问题，还有人说这女孩本来就有病，抑郁症，重度，医院来来回回好几次，都没救。导员焦头烂额，自杀数都成了什么指标，岳明辉坐在办公室里盖章，一叠叠册子摞起来，他从册子堆缝隙里瞅见四十多岁的男人揪着所剩不多的头发叹气。

也没人清楚这原因，这原因也说不出来的。

听说女孩的遗体被家长领回去了，听说学校要赔钱，应该是赔了钱，这次无人站在学校中央闹，没听见什么讨公道的声音，这样说有些冷酷，但也许，公道已经被讨到了。

那周李振洋坐高铁来J城找他，例行的床事之后，岳明辉没像以前一样，整个人贴在李振洋身上要什么拥抱，而是空荡荡地平躺在床上，半晌眨一下眼睛。李振洋起身套了一件T恤在身上，感觉到岳明辉的不对，凑过去在他的耳垂上吻了一下。

“这周，我们年级的人都被压着去咨询室做心理测试，挺好笑的，课都不去上，填什么问卷，聊几句，我早上才整理完报上来的数据，你知道吗，一百号人里头，六十五个轻度以上，陈志峰还以为我瞎写的数字，驴他呢。

“噢，”李振洋靠回床头，声音还是黏糊糊的，方才的情欲根本没消下去，“那你呢。”

“重度，”岳明辉继续盯着天花板，“所以，陈志峰被驴了。”

“还不是焦躁，现在谁不这样？”李振洋从口袋里掏出一盒烟，手指勾出来的动作有些粗鲁，掉了两个银色包装的安全套在地上，“我听说这玩意儿能让人性欲减退，可我刚看你，不像啊。”

“这不就在说，那只秃驴被糊弄了嘛。”岳明辉耸耸肩。

 

好像那时候谁都有烦恼的事情，这些事还都会被认为是正当的，有益的，适度的，催人上进的。大家都耽于焦躁，学业，实习，未来，还有爱情。分分合合是正常的，一个没有也是正常的，现在谁谈恋爱光奔着结婚，反正岳明辉不是。他交的女友是不少，有多能爱他就能有多恨他，天生相克还是如何的，他不清楚。李振洋是骂过这个人傻逼，骨子贱，“你就不能学学我？好聚好散有那么难，非得学谁拍这戏呢，要不我再给您搭个戏台？”

“嗬，您还干修缮？建筑师牛逼啊，这活儿都揽。”

他跟李振洋认识挺久了，一条裤子穿到大，什么事儿不知道。高一，岳明辉收到的第一封情书，还是李振洋亲手拆了扔的。那会儿岳明辉打篮球，虽然个子还没拔，十分帅气还是能出来六分，李振洋呢，几年前就是瘦高杆，药罐子，盘着腿坐在角落看球，谁能看见他。后来上高中了还好，李振洋跑着跟岳明辉玩举铁，俩人身高体格一起上来，都能吸引不少拥趸，男女还不限了，一个小学弟找着李振洋表白，岳明辉知道以后都笑死，夸李振洋本事大。李振洋无所谓，男女算个屁，岳明辉倒是严肃地说一句，我只搞女的啊。

 

谁想着，上大学第一年，就真香了。毕竟，谁能想到和自己发小上床这件事，反正岳明辉想不到。他俩第一次搞，稀里糊涂的，但之后的比起来，更加稀里糊涂。别人的分手炮都是和即将成为的前任的现任打，只有他，分手炮做抚慰炮，一炮舒心，只能和李振洋。这事儿没法说好怎么开始，也可能是正好李振洋那晚上来找他，阴差阳错，他抱着酒瓶子红眼睛，李振洋拉起他来也红眼睛，两只公兔子见到莫名上门的仇家，自然要出点事。于是天雷勾动地火了呗。可是也奇怪，第二天起来以后，该干嘛干嘛，那一小片失控也当正常。时间越来越久，这失控大规模普及，竹马配炮友，某个时刻，还真的挺爽。

 

女朋友交啊，他还算有原则了，女友和李振洋不能混，俩不一样，搞这个不能搞那个，谁晓得谁才是真心，避不了多留个心眼。一路走啊一路丢，说什么兄弟手足女人衣服，不长久就是不长久，衣服穿几天变形也穿不了，活该给优衣库站街。

他有好奇李振洋身上的焦躁，和自己截然不同，也可能是人见世面见多了，没有好激动的，沉稳，不赖。

这次不就又分手了呗，身边的陌生朋友又遭遇不幸，那张重度抑郁的黄纸让他晕乎了，一瞬间啥都信啥都不信，收到重度的人多着呢，学校诊室信得过？李振洋是这么解释的，也亏岳明辉一瞬间在认真思考。理工脑袋非要给所有事情思考一个结果，要答案，过程，可惜世界上又有什么完全理性的，可推导的呢，徒增痛苦，也就岳明辉这种人去看一看。

那就当还成吧，现在谁没病啊，看人怎么定义了。

  
  


“你有没有想过去死？”

“你想没想过？”

“想过，但结论不是死。”

“乐观啊。”

“没，你是没见过更丧的。”

“更丧的？你是说我吗？”

 

 

这个根啊，拔不完不拔了，扔土里，慢慢长。无论是什么，但凡要去研究他的，他都讨厌，虽然本职就是个实验室拿移液枪的穷鬼，还是有点骨气。别人问好不好，那肯定得好。

也就李振洋这个例外，不问不说，做完就爽，偶尔逃避的小港湾，却比谁都多几分真现实。

“傻。”李振洋暗暗骂了一声，岳明辉笑嘻嘻地缩回在他肚皮上淘气的手，这不，穿上的衣服又脱下来，岳明辉哄着脱，天知道李振洋多嫌麻烦。

当他俩谁啊，这纠缠的。

假情侣？可不敢。

真炮友？不准确。

  
  


李振洋用嘴巴叼着安全套，撕开一个角，让岳明辉给自己戴上，再狠狠顶进他，酥麻沿着脊椎，一路唱着快乐的歌。沉溺让他们都睁不开眼睛，断断续续的，李振洋在他耳朵边嘟囔，你才没病，你要有，那我也有。

那成吧，什么都不算，最多最多，也就是彼此的诊断书。


	2. 拎不清的

他俩怎么搞上的，岳明辉捋不清，更别说李振洋。他们认识多少年了，从能拖着风筝在巷子里跑，线挂在树上之前，他们就认识了。还不是要怪岳明辉爱喝酒，其实李振洋也爱喝，但没他喝得多。上大学之前岳明辉第一次失恋，他以为自己跑的足够远了，没想到最后女方跑的更远，异地就分手了。其实上大学也能再继续谈，不信看看李振洋和他女友，虽然开学没三个月和平分手。这谈恋爱，不就是维系两个非亲非故的人，是一门艺术，要能掌握好了，算本事，可这也要看人的。放心，岳明辉第一次失恋，他俩没搞，那是岳明辉第一次喝醉，那个女生还挺会挑，七月十一日说的分手，高考成绩没出，志愿没填，另一方突然说要出国了，问说去哪，去西班牙，要去另一个似乎在天边的城市上语言班。根据岳明辉的复述，那女孩只说了一句能让他记住的话，岳明辉，咱们没结果。那天晚上喝的有点惨，李振洋也觉得，岳明辉应该是真喜欢她，想和她一起，奈何岳明辉谁也留不住，没这本事，人家说分手，他只是愣了愣，好，还不忘点点头。但回去不得惨啊，拉着李振洋去了一小酒吧，他爸妈都出差，扔了一千块让他自己找朋友玩。那晚上岳明辉谁也没找，李振洋一边喝柠檬水一边听岳明辉叨叨，他挑高眉毛，我觉得你这些话应该对她亲自说呀。

“和我说有什么用？”

“就是因为和你说没用，我才——才，和你说。”

得，岳明辉嘴巴还秃噜瓢，什么德行啊，李振洋忍不住在心底吐槽，我真没看你有这么深情。

岳明辉嘴巴能说但充其量碎，偶尔才蹦出一句真的。在这往后好多年，他俩聚在一起，岳明辉说了一句话，李振洋几乎要印在骨头里，他说，喜欢一个人，不过是用另一种方式喜欢自己。

李振洋认为他说的对，理性讨论，感情上吧，最后因为别人生气，归根结底是要怨恨自己。太恨是因为太爱，太后悔是因为太真心，不值得是因为自己不值得，懊悔似乎可以解释所有的意难平，可能跟中国人的教育有关，无论什么事，现在自己身上找出原因，包装一番，再去找别人撒气。他就是这样，李振洋了解自己，他也了解岳明辉，不然怎么说做了这么多年朋友还没撕破脸呢，他俩都一样。

高考前他们大晚上不睡觉，偷偷到岳明辉家看电影，早上五六张试卷折磨的断了气，那天晚上他们看了部刺激的，胡军和刘烨在李振洋的手机屏幕里各自露了半张脸，他们睁着眼睛从半夜看到天亮，夏天嘛，黑夜都短。里面有句话李振洋记得清楚，两个人要是太熟了，也就是该散的时候了。这句话在进度条当中时候说的，看见这一条，李振洋不自觉去看岳明辉，岳明辉也侧着脸看他。那时候他们当然是真兄弟，能为对方挨刀子，虽然是这么说，好学生还是不打架，但好学生在心底真能准备好为另一个好学生挨刀。两个人的羁绊局限于爱情，那太狭隘，容易散。他从以前到现在都没认为自己和岳明辉算爱情，爱情没有善果，那还谈什么爱情。

说回那天晚上吧，岳明辉喝醉，李振洋扛着他回去，抗到一半岳明辉不乐意回家了，我怕我爸揍我，他推着李振洋的前胸，没力气，像轻飘飘摸一下就滑开来了。李振洋没办法啊，不还是得扛着人走，只不过抗着往另一个方向去了。到了一快捷酒店，岳明辉趴在大理石前台犯迷糊，登记要两人的身份证都出示，李振洋在他口袋里翻半天才翻出那张小卡片。喝醉酒，不得照顾他？李振洋顺手了，这些年哪次不得他李大能耐擦屁股。岳明辉躺在枕头上犯迷糊，折腾坏的李振洋躺在另一张床上犯迷糊，岳明辉问，洋洋，两人要是都熟，是不是一定会散，李振洋回答，我不知道。

“我知道，”岳明辉说，声音都空了，“所以，咱俩千万别太熟了。”

李振洋认为他说的很对，没等他再开口，岳明辉已经睡着了。

人都喜欢找借口，干出所谓不理智的事情，要么说，我这几天状态不对，要么说，我刚喝了酒，很多东西都容易上头啊，控制人的欲望。这还涉及到一个世俗哲学问题，究竟是人控制欲望，还是欲望控制人。他是见过的，见得不少，有些人就是自私，虚与委蛇，有的人就是逼，或者意义等于装逼。那岳明辉是什么，李振洋要想一想，姑且当他人控制欲望吧，不然还得生气，偶尔对他好一点，不是吗。

他俩第一次上床，没有酒精，没有香烟，没有致幻剂，没有借口，这个更像做了就做了。第一个寒假他们俩单身汉又凑着头聚在一起，岳明辉嫌自己的肌肉练不好，要去健身房，拉着李振洋一起，两人同行，一人打折，便宜不占白不占。做完有氧再举铁，折腾俩小时，因为期末考而一直缺乏锻炼的李振洋快虚脱了气，岳明辉还好，也是有点累。两人练完拉伸，喘口气，分头去洗澡了，洗到一半李振洋发现自己洗发露没带，下半身围了个浴巾，去撩岳明辉的浴帘子要，岳明辉正背对着他搓头发，水珠从漂亮的背肌一路向下，那俩屁股蛋子又挺又翘。李振洋脑子突然不灵光，鬼使神差去抓了一把，岳明辉回头，俩人眼神对上，有些东西就不对了。他俩以前跟对方什么没看过啊，赤条条钻小河里玩水都经历过。可能是那天刚练完吧，累成死狗，荷尔蒙不对劲，啪，脑子断线了，岳明辉被他抓了屁股也不生气，傻乎乎地笑了一下，李振洋二话没说走进那热雨里，反手将帘子拉得紧紧的，抓着岳明辉的后颈开始吻。

想什么呢，那当然是他第一次吻他，身上没装备，不能真枪实弹，好歹边缘的摩擦是做足了，吻也吻足了，要刹不住车的前一刻刹住了车，不行，不能在这。出健身房的时候两人脑子都是怎么立刻和对方干一架，后来找到合适地方，这才天雷勾他妈的地火了。

爽够了吗，爽够了，好的，爽够了让我们思考一下人生。李振洋脑子里的列表开始运作，一条一条过，他本科学的建筑设计，知道什么线要直什么面要弯，图纸怎么用CAD算出来。他恍惚间才意识到岳明辉真在自己心里开了片空地，这一炮才算第一块砖，还是拆不掉的那一种，怎么办，再往上砌呗。

是不是因为喜欢他才这样做的，拿不准，真拿不准，什么才算喜欢啊，要参照谁的定义，要怎么样分等级。这事儿摘不清楚，又他妈的不是打游戏啊，你到村长那拿了斧子就去砍史莱姆，十级了再去新手村的门口传送到职业殿堂转职业，要当剑士还是法师？奶妈还是坦克？门儿清，可惜他跟岳明辉这一码门门儿不清。

就说岳明辉曾经拿到的一封情书，李振洋可是在他之前就拆了封仔细看完的，读完那一瞬间就开始不舒服，没法说明白这不舒服。于是后来他天天拿信里的内容去调侃岳明辉，哎哟，你这个小月光，我开学第一天就见到你啦，那天微风很好，你深黑色的头发可真温柔噢。岳明辉一开始不好意思，求他别说，但怎么能求得动李振洋呢，他还是一直说，上课写小纸条，岳明辉我喜欢你，前后加引号，下课了跟他去三楼打水，哎哎，岳明辉，我真的注意你很久了，不敢确定你喜不喜欢我。突然岳明辉使劲拽他胳膊，他没停嘴，继续哗哗地说，肩膀给人狠狠撞了一下，一低头，一个小个子女生从他身边飞速窜走。

岳明辉没说什么，只是那一下午脸色都有些难看，回家的路上，李振洋才反应过来那女生是谁，就是她让自己转交的那一封粉红色情书。

过了一段时间，岳明辉跟他说，他脱单了，那封粉色情书真奏了效。李振洋愣了一下，反应过来，嘴巴里说着恭喜啊，多了个弟妹，岳明辉白他一眼，屁，你大嫂，知道吗。

成吧。

那天晚上，李振洋回去就把抽屉里那两张纸撕了，岳明辉还有不到一个月生日，他那一年难得想煽情，细细数落了过去十年岳明辉干过的傻事，就等着他生日那天一句句念出来。可惜没必要了，真没必要，写信这件事，真没必要。

何必呢，李振洋对他自己说，何必呢。

也许就是因为这个，那一个晚上两人看电影，陈捍东跟蓝宇说别太熟，李振洋下意识去看了岳明辉，那一瞬间他什么都懂，没法释怀，所以什么都懂。

唯一不明白的，岳明辉为什么也要在那一句的时候看着他。


	3. 亲吻他眉骨

第二个和他谈起初雪的人是二十岁开头交的女友，比他矮上一个头，四肢瘦瘦小小，脸颊却圆圆的，像个孩子，两只眼睛滴溜溜转，语气也有天真，只是不知道是真天真，还是假的无知，她想让岳明辉在初雪那一天牵着她的手去散步，不打伞，要一片片小雪花落满他们的头发。这个想法很浪漫，可惜那一年的初雪不仅来的过晚，也无心落在他们身上，沙子打在脸上又硬又疼，围巾裹住大半张脸，硬硬的雪粒仍旧不甘心地钻进眼镜框的缝隙，砸他的睫毛。要怪就怪这场雪下的太晚，女孩没等乌云稠密就和他说分手，这可能是岳明辉谈过最寡淡的一场恋爱，没有上床，没有亲吻，最多用手捏一捏女孩的脸颊，陪她做梦。女生的理由无外乎那一项，她想要的岳明辉给不了，岳明辉眼里也看不见她。他自己也无奈，既然不是什么落了地的神明，还能为谁招来一片雪。比起照顾女友，他更像是认了一个非亲生的妹妹，换个人惯着她，对谁都好。

在这之后就是那一张该死的诊断单，学校建议他开一张转院证明，毕竟不专业，校医是这么说的。扪心自问，除了一些现实的压力让他稍微心烦，他自己真觉得没哪里不好，该吃的，该喝的，连空窗期的上床对象都不缺。他和李振洋做爱的时候有一些恍惚，年轻男人握着他的侧腰，舌尖潮湿，在皮肤上轻柔地吻。岳明辉想起和某任前女友上床的时候，前戏都是自己负责做足，就像现在的李振洋一样，从唇角开始细细地吻，掌心贴着血管一路向下，在最敏感的地方握着，指尖也不安分，沾了润滑，等柱身在温热的抚慰下溢出前夜，再悄悄往后穴探。手指冰，穴口滚烫，他下意识地收紧抗拒，也抵挡不过李振洋在那打着圈儿，低低的声音又濡又湿，一边喊着宝贝一边说着爱你。岳明辉当然知道这是假话，他自己当然也说过假话，没有人是真的爱他自己的床伴。李振洋在性器上戴了套子，带一些凸点的硅胶，他腰也好，能让岳明辉在床上爽的溢眼泪，岳明辉也知道。李振洋进去前，岳明辉用手顶着他的鼠蹊部，认真地看着他，问你是不是把我当成你其他的女人了，李振洋笑了笑，我当你是男人才愿意操你。

做到一半，岳明辉后腰泛酸，他还是不能解开这莫名的闷气，推开他，整个人翻坐在李振洋身上，手扶着他的性器，慢慢坐下去。李振洋的尺寸，一下子吞进去也够呛，岳明辉倒吸着气，唇舌嘶嘶，李振洋想去扶住他的腰，也被他一把抓着两只手腕，按在耳朵两侧。

“还是我操你，比较好。”

破旅馆的床质量堪忧，可能岳明辉的腰再耸动地厉害一些，这床板能给他俩做塌，他做着做着就开始哭，眼泪乱七八糟地掉在李振洋的前胸和下巴，到最后，哭得喘不过气，就低下头去吻他的唇。李振洋没有问他怎么了，只是好好回应他的吻。哭泣和性爱几乎占满呼吸，李振洋看他快要晕厥的样子，忙挣脱开他的手，捧住他的脸，呼吸，岳明辉。

“呼吸，岳明辉，呼吸，呼，吸。”

岳明辉才意识到胸膛的堵闷感由于何故，他大口大口地喘着气，快感被阻却在灵魂外，也只有李振洋能进入他的身体，进入他可笑的自卑，说着爱他的假话，假惺惺地安慰他。

 

第一个和他谈起初雪的人是李振洋，十七岁，正是伤春悲秋的好年纪。除了做梦什么都不会，野心和懦弱一般等价，总而言之就是不值钱，非常不值钱。李振洋十八岁那一年交的女朋友，生日在七月二十二日，比岳明辉要小十一天。李振洋大岳明辉半年，可是岳明辉总认为自己应该是要比他大半个世纪，不仅要做人家的爸爸，爷爷也可以。毕竟是第一个正正经经的女朋友，还是成年，自然要端端正正对待，不能说想破了头，自然也是伤一番脑筋。岳明辉从失恋的阴影里火速走出来，第五天就和没事人无异，也上赶着帮李振洋出主意。无奈审美过于直男，在给出第三件礼物的时候，李振洋受不了了，你这是要我在人妹妹的生日现场被分手么。他喜欢弟弟妹妹地管别人叫，反正他长得高，肩膀又宽，要不是建筑专业录了他，可能早被什么公司挖去走秀，身上总有一点艺术，或者说，臭屁的内容裹挟着。他偶尔也管岳明辉叫弟弟，老岳怎么可能同意，当你同年的，就当天大底线，不可让步。岳明辉后来也观察到，他不多不少的几任女友，能比他小上半年都是难得，清一色几乎是小一两岁的妹妹。按岳明辉的猜想，可能是这个人认为，两岁，不多不少，彼此能懂一些也懂不了一些，安全。他俩的本性说穿了，鸵鸟打洞，躲一时，是一时。

李振洋最后送的礼物是三首诗，他写字好看，买了彩墨，用钢笔写在竖行的信纸上。岳明辉读了第一首的前半句，看见初雪两个字就头皮发麻，立马把信纸塞回李振洋手里。要送信的人还笑嘻嘻的，他说初雪很好，很有意境，岳明辉说有意境个屁。

李振洋和那女孩也没能等到初雪就说再见了，听李振洋的朋友说，两人分手，女孩还特意感谢了他当初送给他的情诗，李振洋是一个心思细腻的人，相处很舒服，两人以后还可以做朋友，不怕尴尬。这之后岳明辉也再懒得问当初那女孩儿的消息，一来，他们这些人在高考后散到天南海北，二来，他也不常见到李振洋。还是寒假两人做过之后，李振洋和岳明辉才渐渐互相往对方的城市跑，几小时的高铁，说麻烦也不麻烦，忙起来，跑动的少，起码也会跑动。

他和李振洋差别挺大，一个自私一个虚伪，但有一点他们一致抱着近似的想法，你爱一个人无非等于用另一种方式爱自己，不要在路上再丢了自己的路。很多时候人嚷嚷着要谈恋爱，也不过是想要找个人在一起，在一起，手机里有嘘寒问暖，或者主动的嘘寒问暖，一肚子矫情也有发泄。然后呢，他会问问自己，没有然后，很可惜。

“爱时渴望年少，恨时渴望变老。”

李振洋当年的确写过这么一句话，应该是在别处抄来的，喜欢的人不少。

不能怪李振洋过于感性，虽然他们两个都是理科生，李振洋偏偏是最感性的一个，在岳明辉看来，也是最清楚的一个，绞尽脑汁索求答案的人往往得不到答案。可能初雪真代表着什么特殊的意象，能看出来，李振洋是真喜欢，他们从小到大一起看过多少场初雪，一起等过多少次春来而融化，就像大大小小的季节，他们都看过。每每下初雪，李振洋的眼睛难得亮起来，岳明辉在那个同样喜欢初雪的女孩子身上遇到过这样的光亮，他却不能说出讨厌了。李振洋眼中的光无关天真也无关假装，是一种令他羡慕的，纯粹的喜欢，可能因为初雪浪漫，也可能因为初雪就是初雪，三百六十五天，就这么小小的一回。他们幼时打雪仗，手从手套里摘出来，手指赤裸裸地将雪握成冰。等到屋子里，回暖才是针扎一样的疼，手是冰冷的，却像伸进锅炉里一般的烫，他有后悔过，为什么不戴手套，为什么要用手抓雪。

他思考了很久，才得出这么一个结论，仅仅是因为李振洋先摘下了手套，撒着丫子，狂奔进白茫茫的雪地中。

他和他太熟了，不能再靠近，太靠近意味着太失望，太失望意味着转头就走。要知道他最懦弱，他不敢说再见，他不敢和这个人说再见。没人可以在这个世界上保全自己，他发迷糊的时候真这么想过，现在回想起，恨不得扇自己一巴掌，实在太肉麻，太不像他，也太不适合他们俩。 他当时是这么想的，如果心脏在一片极寒之中停止跳动，大概还可以再为他活一次，他发誓，仅仅就那一次昏头，这个念头在他的脑海里一闪而过，他仅仅留下只有自己才看得到的影子。

 

二十岁，岳明辉决定做纹身，和谁都无关，因为自己想做，就做了。

第一块纹身在大腿内侧，他脑子里满满是李振洋吻上去的画面，滚烫的唇舌吸咬脆弱软肉，酥麻也烧成黑黢黢的窟窿，他的胆小脆弱一览无余。刚做好的纹身红肿，他握着自己的性器手淫，都要小心翼翼，就怕蹭到，闭着眼睛，眼前依稀出现一个影子，不自觉又忘记呼吸，直到喉头和胸口都陷入麻痹，那道声音响起，呼吸，岳明辉，呼，吸。纹身活过来了，普鲁斯特咬下第一口玛德琳，遥远的冰融化在马车的前路，无名的鬼魂走进梦里又消失，岳明辉突然惊醒，新做好的第二块纹身尸体一般横陈在自己的小臂内侧，腻一层粘粘的汗。

他看着二十一岁的新纹身，淡淡地扯起嘴角。

有一句话说的很好，少一点情情爱爱，少一些伤春悲秋，多一点平常心，你我都好过。

 


End file.
